Talk:Jackpot
Changed the wording of some of the comments on the article to "May spawn with/capable of..." rather than just stating that he will. Like with all FoV NMs, they spawn different every time. Personally, I've fought this NM 3 times and never had it cast Horde Lullaby, nor have I ever noticed it to have low defense. --Kyrie 11:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Easy solo SAM/NIN. Sekkanoki took out roughly 70%. Hit meditate and recast shadows once and finished it off with the next Weaponskill. :*Easily solo'd by a decently geared DRG/WHM using Drachen Armet. Came into the fight with haste, no food and Protect III. Jackpot had Enaero up and was hitting me between 60-100 normal with 20-25added damage. Fight lasted about two minutes. :*Soloed as Monk/Dancer 75. Got Protect and Shell from the book and started the fight with 300TP. Normal hits range was 60-80 with critical hits range of 120-180; casted Thunder III for 180 and Aeroga III for over 500. Hundred Fists was required. Fight ended when I was very close to die but with full TP --Grunx :*Just died to it as SAM75/DNC37. Got him to 1% but died. Reraised and tried to take off that 1% but missed and died again. ><; I would've pulled it off if I hadn't wasted so much time trying to use a Healing Powder I got from a Casket (he kept interrupting it, with Sleep and Knockback). Lost a Blue Cape. :/ --Kyrie 03:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by SAM/WAR, hagun, good gear (not great),about 10 merits, berserk, warcry, seigan, third eye, no food, no protect or shell. Started fight with 260 TP, used sekkanoki>gekko>yukikaze for induration (which was a mistake because induration healed it for 400~), then hit 2hr and hit yukikaze>kasha>gekko, all ws's were hitting for decent damage 700-1000, killed Jackpot before warcry had worn (less than 30 seconds) in spite of healing it with one of the skillchains.As a SAM/anyjob always lead this fight with Tachi:Gekko to stop it from casting high level nukes for a few seconds...I don't know how a sam/dnc could die during this fight, it only got me down to about 60% health and that's only because I was too lazy recast third eye...JavelinX 18:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::*Like I said, I would've won had I not wasted a bunch of time trying to use an item and being interrupted. Also, I was using Hasso rather than Seigan, at first figuring I could just kill it before damage would be an issue, then just not thinking of it in the middle of battle. Sometimes you just forget obvious things like that. :P Also, even though I used Gekko several times (I was using Soboro rather than Hagun), it never silenced him, so I was getting hit with nukes. I doubt I'd have any issues if I fought it again, but hey, things go wrong sometimes. --Kyrie 04:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::*I've come to the conclusion this fight is completely random in difficulty...I just lost as SAM75/DNC37 with soboro, platinum grip+1(the stun effect saved me), eva gear totaling +62, and about 30 merits. Lost with it at about 10% (luckily I was just testing with coral leggings (worth 20k on my server). I started with 200%TP Hagun and planned to sekkanoki, ws, ws for some quick damage then switch to soboro, meditate, and keep that TP for healing. It didn't turn out too well because it spawned with shadows and ate both my WSs. Gekko doesn't do crap for silencing it so I saved my TP for constant healing (it was hitting for about 80+25 with crits of 180) and hobaku to stun its nukes. It casts constantly. Tried to get me with multiple -ga spells but i stunned them all but one which luckily my grip procd and stunned the spell, it got me with poisonga II and bio II though. The fight was extremely difficult and I also had to 2hr which i used to spam cures to keep myself from dieing...My suggestion, if you are going to risk anything of worth on this guy, bring a friend so you can either have backup cures or zerg it. Calimar Lakshmi 17:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :*Very easy fight with a 75 rdm/pld and a 75 rdm/blm + 63 thf for fun - don't think it broke the rdm/pld's Sskin at all. Also want to note that after fighting this an additional 2 more times, it was drastically different all 3 fights, i had no problem silencing it first time, but could not even with ES on the next two rounds. This was probably due to the mob being a bard, since it hit us with horde lullaby multiple times. --Darkmod :*Very easy fight with a 75 rdm/whm and a 754 blu/nin, rdm enffebled and cured, blu melee and spam magic :*Soloed as Dancer/Ninja 75. Got Protect and Shell from the book and started the fight with 300TP. It cast Fiaga III which did the most dmg at just over 500hp. Other than that this was a straight foward fight for a DNC soloing. I would let my self get down to 700 hp before using Curing Waltz IV. Only down in Yellow 2 times, easily cured my self and kept TP above 200 at all times Ganvah July 25th, 2009 :* 75PLD/35DNC went well till the TP drain burned through my ability to effectively cure. Each hit doing about 12-20 TP drain. Started fight with 300TP full HP/MP ended with 0/0/0. Jackpot seemed to have MP drain at start of fight then changed after dispelling Drain Samba to TP drian. Brought him down to a little less than 50% HP before I bit it. 90% full moon Windsday. R.I.P Scorpion Harness. Farming detail for me now >.<; --Rdix 06:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :* Easy Duo 75 Sam/Dnc and 73 Drg/Blu, hits weak, had En-Curse which sucked, soloed light w/ hagun w/o 2hr, over fast :* Tried again as SAM75/DNC37, had no problems this time. Got +3 on Blessed Trousers. Clearly the NM's name is misleading. :P --Kyrie 09:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :* Hyper Easy as 75 Sam/Dnc. Temporarily equipped Hagun for my 2hour intending to swap back to Soboro. Never needed to. WS Sekkinoki WS took over half his HP bar. 2houred for overkill. Got Vishnu's Cesti Str+1. --Duffman on Quetz 12:40, 26 July 2009 CST :* I tried to solo by 75 DRK/ NIN. I kept missing my first few hits and within second my HP turned yellow. Cast Drain II to regain my HP back to white. Then, I got it down to less than 10% before I was killed. Reraised (remember there is no exp penality ^^) and rest. NM still did not de-pop. I was still weakened but used last resort and WS to killed it. I am not really a skilled DRK. So, I will say it is still soloable by a 75 DRK. --User:Sgmayor 02:18, 01 August 2009 (UTC) :* Utterly destroyed him on BLU74/37SCH, used him to get 75. Precharged a full sublimation, never even needed to use it. Had Refueling, Metallic Body, Protect II, Shell, Cocoon, 150 tp, and Regen II on when I popped. He does hit kinda hard, hitting consistently in the 60s with cocoon on, but 1 round of the Big 3 with one of em CA'd brings him nearly to half, and just stun his spells and slow him with Sprout Smack. Had to Magic Fruit once, but still brought him down in one MP pool with lots of health left. :* Easy solo by BST75/WHM37 with CC and Zeta. Possible Augments just got completely owned by him. As 76SAM/38DNC he has paralysis effect on and boy was it strong everything got paralyzed my healing waltz curing waltz, meditate, i got one tachi: gekko off for 1k dmg and that was all she wrote completely owned